Knights of Chivalry
Knights of Chivalry is the second episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. It aired 7/10/2016. Story Ben: Pesky Dust, use String Shot! Pesky Dust: Piii! Pesky Dust the Caterpie spews a String Shot attack at a Schoolboy’s Bidoof, it getting stuck in the silk. Schoolboy: Bite through it, Bidoof! Then use Tackle! Ben: Pesky Dust, use your Tackle! Pesky Dust squirms forward, Tackling Bidoof first, knocking it back. Gwen and Trevor are sitting off to the side, Gwen looking irritated. Gwen: We are barely ten minutes away from Santalune City! I want to go and see the city! And the Boutique stores! Ben: Then go if you want! I’m going to train as much as I can! Pesky Dust hits Bidoof with Tackle, defeating it. The Schoolboy sighs, returning his Bidoof. Schoolboy: And here I thought I stood a chance. Ben: Awesome job, Pesky Dust! Pesky Dust: Pii! Pesky Dust glows blue, as sparkling energy swirls around it. It evolves into Metapod. Pesky Dust: Metapod. Ben: Nice! It evolved into Metapod! Ben returns Pesky Dust, as he spots a Schoolgirl. Ben: Hey there! I challenge you to a battle! Ben runs over to the Schoolgirl, as Gwen stands up, infuriated. Gwen: Fine! See if I care! I’ll just go on myself! Come on, Trevor! Trevor: Okay. But I’ll have to leave pretty soon after we get there. I need to get back to Lumiose City. Gwen: It’s fine. Let’s just go. Ben: Mole-Stache, use Double Slap! Mole-Stache the Bunnelby charges forward, slapping a Pichu several times. Pichu hits the ground, defeated. Schoolgirl: Aw! I lost! Ben: Ha! What’d you think of that, dweeb? Ben looks back, seeing that Gwen and Trevor were gone. Ben: Uh, guys? Gwen comes out of the Boutique store, carrying a few bags of clothes. Gwen: This, is the best thing ever! I love the Kalos region’s boutiques! They are incredible! Fairy Girl: Hey! Give my Azurill back! Gwen looks over, spotting a Fairy Girl reaching for her Azurill, which are in the hands of two men dawned in Knight’s armor. Knight 1: Alas, thee foul temprest! Ye shall not continue thy journey of purging the roles of women! Fairy Girl: Stop speaking crazily! Knight 2: He’s saying that girls shouldn’t have Pokémon! Pokémon training is only for the men and warriors of the world! Gwen: What kind of crazy reasoning is that? Gwen steps forward, displeased. Gwen: Who are you to say who can own Pokémon? Knight 1: We are the Forever Knights! One of the highest and most elite orders of the Kalos region! Gwen: Sorry, never heard of you. Knight 2: Of course not! You’re a girl, and aren’t allowed in the order. You are inferior! Gwen: Inferior?! Oh, you’re getting it now! Fennekin, use Ember! Gwen chooses Fennekin, which breathes streams of Ember, hitting the Knight holding Azurill. Azurill hops back to Fairy Girl’s arms, who runs away afterwards. Fairy Girl: Thank you, redheaded girl! Gwen: Aw, you’re welcome! Nice shot, Fennekin. Fennekin: Fennekin! Knight 1: That is it. Ye shall be vanquished like traitorous maidens of old! Gwen: Bring it. Knight 1: Aron! Knight 2: Makuhita! The Knights throw Pokéballs, choosing Aron and Makuhita. Gwen: Two on one, huh? Voice: Vivillon, Psybeam! A Meadow pattern Vivillon flies over, releasing a blue energy beam with yellow and pink rings in it. It hits Makuhita, it tumbling back. Gwen turns, as Viola walks over and joins them. Viola: You knights causing trouble again? Knight 2: You dare defy us?! Viola: Well, it wouldn’t be fair if you fought her on her own. Now Vivillon! Gust! Gwen: Fennekin, Ember! Vivillon uses Gust, as Fennekin breathes Ember, knocking both Makuhita and Aron back. Viola: Nice! In a moment, use that Ember again! Vivillon, use Powder! Vivillon flaps its wings, releasing a grayish dust like Powder. It bathes Aron and Makuhita, as they get ready to attack. Knight 1: Aron, go for Tackle! Knight 2: Makuhita, use Arm Thrust! Gwen: What’s Powder do? Viola: (Smiles) Use Ember and find out! Gwen: Okay. Uh, Fennekin, use Ember! Fennekin: Fenn! Fennekin breathes Ember, which ignites the Powder, creating an explosion, the flames towering up. Viola pulls up her camera, getting a picture of the scene. When the explosion fades, Aron and Makuhita were defeated. The Knights return their Pokémon, as they take off running. Viola snaps more pictures of them, then stops, satisfied. Viola: Well, maybe Alexa will be able to help me out with that. Gwen: Thanks for the help. I’m not sure I could’ve taken both of them on. Viola: Ah, you would’ve been fine. But those Knight creeps have been getting more active recently. Gwen: What are those Forever Knights? Viola: Knights from an old order, when women simply cared for the house and children. They usually aren’t this vocal in their desires for it, though. Gwen: Your Vivillon is beautiful there. It’s a Meadow Pattern, isn’t it? Viola: Why, yes it is! Vivillon is unique in having 18 different patterns. I’ve made it a goal of mine to get a picture of every kind. Gwen: Then, maybe you can help me train. I caught a Scatterbug, and… Viola: Say no more! I’d be honored to help you train! Get you ready to keep fighting the good fight against those Knights! End Scene Gwen: Scatterbug, use String Shot! Viola: Surskit, dodge! Scatterbug spits String Shot, as Surskit skates across the ground, dodging the String Shot attack. Surskit then spits Bubble attack, as Scatterbug is hit hard. Scatterbug skids back, shaking it off. Gwen: Stay strong, Scatterbug! Scatterbug: Reeh! Scatterbug glows blue, the energy swirling around it as it evolves into Spewpa. Spewpa: Spewpa! Gwen: Yes! Viola: You’re on a roll now! Surskit, use Bubble! Surskit fires Bubble, as Spewpa releases a green forcefield, using Protect. Ben: So this is where you went. Gwen and Viola turn, as Ben comes in the door. Gwen: Oh, so now you come looking for me! I was attacked by some crazy knights! Where were you?! Ben: I went out to Route 22. Some cool Pokémon out there. But down to business! You! (He points at Viola.) I challenge you to a gym battle! Gwen: You’re a gym leader? Viola: You surprised? Gwen: I guess so. Ben: Come on, dweeb! Get off the field! I’ve got a battle to win! Gwen groans in frustration, as she and Spewpa walk off the stage. A referee takes her position in the referee box. Referee: This will be a two on two battle, with no time limit! The winner will be the trainer with Pokémon still able to battle! Also, only the challenger may make substitutes! Viola: Surskit, take them out! Surskit: Sur! Surskit skates onto the field. Ben grins, pulling a Pokéball. Ben: Piece of cake. Go, Frankenstrike! Ben throws a Pokéball, choosing a Pikachu. It has a full tail with no indent. Frankenstrike: Pika! Gwen: Aw! He found a Pikachu? How cute! (Gwen scans him with her Pokédex.) Pokédex: Pikachu, the Mouse Pokémon. It can generate electric attacks from the electric pouches located in both of its cheeks. Gwen: Now, if only its name was cuter. Ben: Frankenstrike, use Thunder Shock! Viola: Surskit, block it with Struggle Bug! Frankenstrike fires Thunder Shock, as Surskit glows red, releasing a red explosive wave at Frankenstrike, breaking through Thunder Shock and hitting Frankenstrike, him tumbling back. Ben: Don’t give up! Use Quick Attack! Viola: Dodge it with your Quick Attack, then use Bubble! Frankenstrike and Surskit speed across the field with Quick Attack, as Surskit releases Bubble, popping as Frankenstrike passes, slowing him down. Frankenstrike: (Irritated) Pika, pika. Viola: Now, finish it with Struggle Bug! Surskit dashes forward, stopping right in front of Frankenstrike. Surskit then explodes with Struggle Bug, sending Frankenstrike back, defeating him. Referee: Frankenstrike is unable to battle! The winner is Surskit! Ben: Oh, man! Ben returns Frankenstrike, as Gwen giggles. Gwen: He didn’t even win with a type advantage. It’ll be interesting to see what he does next. Ben: Well, it’s battle time! Go, Bullfrag! Ben throws the Pokéball, choosing Bullfrag the Froakie. Bullfrag: Fro! Viola: Your starter, huh? Let’s see how fast you are! Surskit, use Quick Attack! Ben: Bullfrag, use Lick! Surskit speeds in with Quick Attack, as Bullfrag hops forward, whipping its tongue around for Lick. Lick strikes Surskit, as it stops in its tracks, paralyzed. Viola is taking pictures as it occurs, having captured the shot perfectly. Viola: Nice shot! Picture perfect! Ben: Now, use Pound! Then Quick Attack! Bullfrag strikes Surskit with Pound, then speeds past with Quick Attack, defeating Surskit. Referee: Surskit is unable to battle! The winner is Froakie! Ben: Great work, Bullfrag! Bullfrag: Froakie! Gwen: Huh. He might actually win. Viola: Nice shot! Let’s see what else you’ve got! Go, Vivillon! Viola throws her Pokéball, choosing Vivillon. Vivillon: Vivi! Viola: Vivillon, use Infestation. Vivillon glows dark blue, as dark blue energy falls to the ground. It takes the form of tiny insects, which swarm the field, surrounding Bullfrag. They attack Bullfrag, covering it and bursting with energy. Ben: Bullfrag, use Bubble! Viola: Vivillon, use Gust! Bullfrag blows Bubble, when Vivillon blows them away with Gust, blowing Bullfrag off the ground. The Infestation keeps a grip on him, pulling it back and slamming down into the ground. Ben: Huh. Now, how do I get past that? Bullfrag, Quick Attack! Bullfrag dashes forward with Quick Attack, leaping at Vivillon. The Infestation keeps a grip on it, pulling back and stopping Bullfrag inches from Vivillon. Vivillon fires Psybeam, blasting Bullfrag back. The Infestation is less now, Bullfrag able to move more. Ben: So, it fades overtime. Bullfrag, use Bubble! Viola: Gust! Bullfrag fires Bubble, as Vivillon uses Gust. Gust hits Bullfrag and sends it into the air. The Infestation vise is so weakened that it snaps, freeing Bullfrag from the Infestation. Bullfrag lands feet on the wall. Viola: Ah! Not bad! Ben: Oh, we’re nowhere near done now! Quick Attack to Lick! Viola: Vivillon, uses Infestation! Bullfrag hops off the wall, using Quick Attack. Vivillon glows with energy for Infestation, as Bullfrag shoots its tongue out, Licking Vivillon. It is paralyzed, stopping the attack. Viola: For real?! Ben: Finish it with Pound attack! Bullfrag hops into the air, striking Vivillon with Pound. Vivillon hits the ground, defeating it. Referee: Vivillon is unable to battle! The winner is Froakie, and the victor is Ben! Gwen: Alright! Ben: Oh, yeah! That’s the way! Viola: Well, that’s all I can do. Great battle, Ben. I’m proud to present to you, the Bug Badge. Though, I do have a request. Ben: Name it. Viola: Can I get a picture of you and Bullfrag holding the badge? I want to add it to my trainer montage. Ben: Sure! Capture my fame for all to see! Gwen: (Sighs) He’s going to let it go to his head. Ben holds up the Bug Badge, as Bullfrag is perched on his arm. Viola takes her shots, smiling as she does. Viola: Excellent! Main Events * Ben's Pesky Dust evolves into Metapod. * Gwen meets the Forever Knights for the first time. * Gwen's Scatterbug evolves into Spewpa. * Ben reveals that he caught a Pikachu, nicknaming it Frankenstrike. It is Male. * Ben defeats Viola and wins the Bug Badge. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Trevor * Viola * Schoolboy * Schoolgirl * Fairy Girl Villains * Forever Knights Pokémon * Pesky Dust the Caterpie (Ben's, evolved) * Pesky Dust the Metapod (Ben's, newly evolved) * Mole-Stache the Bunnelby (Ben's) * Frankenstrike the Pikachu (Ben's) * Bullfrag the Froakie (Ben's) * Fennekin (Gwen's) * Scatterbug (Gwen's, evolved) * Spewpa (Gwen's, newly evolved) * Vivillon (Viola's, Meadow Pattern) * Surskit (Viola's) * Bidoof (Schoolboy's) * Pichu (Schoolgirl's) * Azurill (Fairy Girl's) * Aron (Forever Knight's) * Makuhita (Forever Knight's) Trivia * Due to the nature of the series, the Forever Knights had a change in objectives, now trying to restore the Kalos region to the era where only men were trainers. * Gwen becomes integrated into the battle of the Forever Knights. * This episode marks the first appearance of Pikachu into the Pokémon Tales franchise. If it didn't debut here, it would be several more series until it did. * All the trainers that appear on Route 3 have Pokémon based the trainers on Route 3, even if they don't match trainer to Pokémon. * Ben earns his first badge. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ben 10 Category:Pokémon Tales: Forever Knights arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles